Strawberry Shortcake
by Kiddiluna
Summary: Asato loves Strawberries, especially Strawberry shortcakes


**Strawberry Shortcake**

Asato Tsuzuki, was a tall man that had a soft baby face in which complemented his big round violet eyes. He sat alone in his small apartment. He was sitting at a wore out brown dining table as he lifted a fork up to his lips eating a fluff white substance. On top of the flaky dessert was a ripe red strawberry.

Tsuzuki moaned as he scarfed down the slice that he had set out for himself. Once there was no more but the sweet fragrance of the cake in the air, Tsuzuki closed his eyes before slowly opening them once more and rising to his feet to wash the plate.

"That was delicious." the Shimigami said as he washed the plate before placing it in the dish rack to dry. Then he headed over to his plush brown couch that was in the corner of the room and floped down to sit.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something red, turning his head to see what it was he notices it was a red rose, walking over to pick up the flower. "A rose?" A light utter release from his lips as a unexpected shiver rise up his spine.

Suddenly the temperature in the room drops and he felt a the cold night air run past him turning around he looks over to the window to find it open, but it was closed a few seconds ago. Walking over to the window he grabbed a hold of the doors and began to close them.

Once they were closed he saw a familiar face in the reflection in the glass. Quickly turning around to glare at the figure that was leaning against the opposite side of the window.

"Muraki!" hissed Tsuzuki as he glared at the Doctor who looked bemused.

"Asato, I see you have received my gift." Muraki says as he gestures to the rose that was on the coffee table. Pushing himself off the wall, walking around the coffee table Muraki made his way over to the shinigami.

Tsuzuki tried to back away from the other but bumped into the window that he had just finished closing.

"I would be careful, Tsuzuki-san, we would not want you getting hurt." Muraki said as he slipped his hand into Tsuzuki and pulled Tsuzuki away from the window and causing him to fall to his chest.

"Let go of me." Tsuzuki growls pulling his hand back from the other as he pushed himself off of the other's chest. "How did you even get into here, Muraki?"

Muraki smirked as he took another step towards Tsuzuki as he backed peddled himself into a wall and Muraki encased him with his arms. "Well Tsuzuki-san, it was pretty easily actually. I just came into the window." he informed him before he leaned down to bit the crook in Tsuzuki's neck causing the other to gasp.

"What do you want?" Tsuzuki said as he looked up a Muraki's only visible eye.

"You already know what I want, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki answered. "I want you."

Tsuzuki gluped as he averted his gaze.

"But I won't be taking you today unfortunately. It seems like you will have guest soon." Muraki says as he backed away from Tsuzuki.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki asked as Muraki did not answer him as he went to the window and opened it once more.

"Oh, yes before I leave." Muraki said before he turned back towards Tsuzuki, cupping his chin in his steady hand and pulled him into a kiss in which caused Tsuzuki to groan as he felt Muraki's tongue slither it way into his mouth. "Be a good boy Tsuzuki, and enjoy the cake." and with that Muraki left the way he came out of the window.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki yelled as he ran to the window but to find that there was none in sight. "Damn it." Tsuzuki fell to the floor as he lifted his hand to his lips and clenched his fist slightly. Before sighing Tsuzuki rose to his feet and headed towards the couch once more and flopped down back onto the soft cushions.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled from oufside his door. Tsuzuki groaned as he looked towards the door to see that it was unlocked.

"Just come inside, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said to the younger Shinigami.

The door opened and his partner stepped inside his small apartment.

"Why did not you answer your phone?" Hisoka asked as he saw the other lounging on the couch.

"I was… busy…" Tsuzuki answered hesitantly.

Hisoka rose an eyebrow before sighing slightly "Well get ready we have a case."

"Alreadyyyy." Tsuzuki whinned.

"Yes, now go get ready." Hisoka said sternly.

"Okay." Tsuzuki said as he got off his couch and headed towards his room to get dressed.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked the new edits to the story. Please leave reviews. I tried to make it more coherent so when you read it makes more sense. Please tell me if I have any errors. It is a great help this way.


End file.
